That Bastard Son
by ObiOtaku16
Summary: A bastard child nobody knows about...
1. Prolouge

**That Bastard Son**

**Prologue-**

Nobody bothered to notice the sight of a small child standing by a lamp post by an alley. In fact, they seemed afraid of him as they hurriedly passed by. Because the boy just stood there, staring off past them, as if he could see the horizon right through the people. His eyes were filled with pain and sadness a young boy shouldn't be experiencing at a young age. People glanced at him before they walked away. Others felt sympathy for the boy, and tried to coax him to come home with them. But the boy would just shake his head, and duck into the alley, losing them in the darkness. It went on like this for awhile, people wondering where the child would go every time he retreated away from them. _Why is the child on the streets? Where is his parents? Is he homeless?_

_Until one fateful day..._

The rain seemed to pour in buckets overhead as people struggled to get out of the rain, putting up umbrellas over their heads. The boy on the other hand, ignored the rain that was soaking him through to the bone as he stood in the same spot, as if waiting for someone. In the meantime, a young man dressed in a dark trench coat walked down the street with an umbrella over his head. He wore dark sunglasses even though it wasn't sunny out. His long ebony spiked hair just came a bit below his chin, and it was streaked with red in places. He was no more than 16 years old, even though his attitude was mature, like an adult's.

He could feel that someone was watching his back, and he stopped, turning around. He expected some girl stalking him, but he saw that a boy was staring at him with lifeless blue orbs from across the street. He didn't feel one bit intimidated or scared as he walked across the street, slowly making his way towards him, making sure he didn't scare him off. He was kind, and didn't like threatening anyone even though there were those that deserved it. The boy's blue eyes hardened as the stranger came closer, not liking him one bit. The teenager finally stood a few feet away, studying the boy.

"...What's a kid like you doing on the streets?" He finally asked. The boy glared at him but didn't move a muscle. "...Not much of a talker, are you?" The teen said, smiling kindly. The boy still didn't answer. The teen could see that in his eyes, he was a fighter. "...Go away." The boy finally said coldly. The teen just blinked before another smile crept across his face. "Why do you say that?" The boy had a confused look on his face as he slightly lowered his defenses as he struggled to answer. The teen kept smiling. "...What is your name?" He asked, putting out a hand. "...Son Draws." The boy answered softly.


	2. A Small Sacrifice

**That Bastard Son**

**Ch.1- A Small Sacrifice**

I do not own DBZ, only my characters Son Draws and Himari. So don't sue!

A tiny smile crept on his face as he remembered that day, 10 years ago. How he was such a brat, he never knew. But as quickly as the smile came, it disappeared as well as he remembered the rest of his childhood going down the toilet. If he ever got the chance for revenge... "...Are you sure about this?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "I do want to go back." He glanced back at his friend, his eyes full of depression and weariness. "Even if _my_ past won't change, at least _his_ future won't be full of crap like mine..." His companion nodded in understanding. "I see...and I understand.."

At least he managed to lift his lips, even if it wasn't real enough to convince his friend. At age 16, Son Draws has become quite a looker since his days on the streets. A pretty boy face that never ceased to be cute whenever his face contorted in several moods, even if scowling and stoic most of the time. "Yes, I know...I bet that when my father and mother see me, they won't recognize me as their child at all. Do you think so, Himari?" Draws asked. Himari grinned down at his friend who was lounging on the couch in the living room. The teenager that met the little homeless boy on the streets was now a gorgeous 26-year old. The long ebony that he once had was now cropped short, but he still had the spiky locks.

He still wore sunglasses, and his hair still had those red streaks he put in his hair himself. It took Himari several months to get the 6-year old boy to open up, and once he did, he discovered that Draws was part saiyajin when he started training the boy how to fight...

_Himari grunted as he blocked Draws' punches and fought back with his own. The boy was learning fast, and pretty soon he would probably surpass him in a few years. He could tell that Draws loved to fight, and would never back down from a good spar. Himari clearly wanted to use all his power, but he reminded himself to keep his full power down. He might hurt the boy if he did. They touched the ground and stared each other down, slightly breathing hard. "Aren't I getting better, senpai?" Draws asked. Himari nodded. "Hai...I didn't think you already knew how to fight...who taught you?" Draws opened his mouth to answer, but he shook his head. "I don't remember."_

_The teenager blinked before he stood up straight. "You don't remember?" Draws nodded slowly. "Even if I did..." He trailed off and said nothing more. Himari wanted to find out, but he decided to ask him later, when the boy was ready. "...Himari-san?" Draws finally spoke. "Hai?" "Will I become as strong as you? I mean, even when I turn into a monster?" He asked. "...Monster? What do you mean?" Himari questioned. "...This." Himari's mouth dropped open as he watched Draws transform into a Super Saiyajin. 'He's a Saiyajin?! Here, on Earth??? But how?! Vegeta-sei blew up!' Draws's eyebrow lifted as he looked at Himari. "What? Do I have something on my face?"_

"Yes. But if they do, will you forgive them?" Draws' eyes flashed and his scowl deepened. "No." Himari let out a sigh and sat in his favorite chair. "I know you think it's their fault for abandoning you, and I don't blame you for thinking so, but will you give them another chance?" He asked. Draws' hands tightened into fists and as he turned away and glared at the coffee table in front of him. "...Do you think...after what they did, and what I've gone through during the past decade...I would forgive them in an instant!?" He stood up angrily. "What the hell do you take me for, senpai!? I'm not like you! I will never forgive them at all!" Himari could feel his aura rise up, and he rolled his eyes. _'Great..I riled him up.'_ Draws closed his eyes and seethed in his anger. "...NEVER!!!!! I HOPE THEY'RE IN HELL!!!"

"Please say you don't mean that." Himari said. "I do...and if you got a problem, I don't care one fucking bit." Draws growled. The older man sighed. "Draws...I... " He started. Suddenly he sensed danger heading for Draws, and he leapt at him, knocking the teen out of the way as a power ball blasted its way into the apartment. It destroyed the couch just where he was at. "Dammit! I thought we would be safe here!" Himari growled to himself as he pulled Draws to him in protection. Draws' eyes changed from flint to orbs filled with fear. "Himari!!! Don't let them do it to me again!!" His voice was full of hysteria as he buried his face in his chest. "PLEASE DON'T LET THEM!!!"

Himari told Draws to quiet down, and to make sure to keep his power level low enough that they wouldn't sense it as they hid behind the broken walls. In the meantime, a group of figures flew into the ruined apartment, clothed in black robes. Their hoods hid their faces, but Himari knew that one had to at least be...him. "...Blast the apartment. Report to me if you find the traitor and the hybrid." A cold voice ordered from the figure in the middle. "If you find them, bring me the hybrid alive. As for my stepbrother...? Kill him."

They then heard the sound of someone powering up a chi blast in their hands. Himari knew they couldn't escape, unless... he pulled Draws away and looked into his blue eyes. "Listen to me, Draws. I'm going to distract the cult members...I want you to go back into the past and undo everything that lead up to this moment. Even if it means not ever meeting me. You understand?" Himari asked. Draws shook his head. "No! Not if it means that you're not in my life!" Himari could hear that they were about to unleash their chi blasts upward into the sky so that it would fly down and kill them. "Do you want to die?" He asked. "There's no other choice...please...get away now so that you have a chance to live the way you always wanted."

"What about you!?" Draws said. "Me? I'll be right behind you. I promise we'll live in a world without fear, and without hiding from the cult. " "But what they...!" Himari winked. "Don't worry, I'm a saiyajin...I love to fight. I can take care myself." Draws's eyes took on a hard sheen. "...Promise you'll come back alive?" He said. "Promise. Now go!" Himari pushed Draws towards the tiny capsule they hid in the kitchen before he stood up. "Fight me saiyajin to saiyajin, unless you're not!" He yelled at them. The teenager crept amongst the rubble and managed to open the capsule. "Here goes nothing!" The last thing Draws saw of that time was Himari turning super saiyajin and fighting the cloaked figures...


	3. Help Comes In Twos

**That Bastard Son**

**Ch.2- Help Comes In Twos...**

He awoke in the woods with a ringing headache and a battered body. He started to stand up but fresh pain was brought every time he tried to move. Great...it looked like he landed from about 50 feet in the air after he came out of the portal. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to walk. Where was he? "...Ah screw it...I guess I can fly somewhere?" He changed direction to head for a break in the trees when suddenly a chi blast came flying through. He barely had the chance to moved his head as the blast flew off and destroyed a nearby cliff. He then heard voices. "You know, you could kill someone when you casually throw a chi blast off like that." He heard someone say. "Yeah, but there's no one out and around, is there?" Someone else asked. He stood still as he heard that familiar voice. The pain momentarily numbed as he tried to understand what was clearly impossible, but what had to be fact.

"No..it can't be." He whispered to himself as he saw two dark-haired men sparring in a cleared area. "Still, someone could be around." The taller one said. "Nah, if there was, we'd sense it, tousan." The younger one chuckled. Suddenly, he stopped chuckling, concentrating intensely. "...Wait... I can feel someone's watching us." Goten said. Goku concentrated on a bit of ki coming from the right direction. "You're right." He faced the trees. "Who's there! Come on out! We won't hurt you!" Goku called. He stared through the leaves, his teeth clenched tightly. 'My ass.' He thought. The one called Goku kept calling, and eventually he grew tired of standing in the same spot. He came out of the trees.

"Konnichi wa." He said. Goten and Goku whirled around and blinked. They registered a boy around 16 years old clutching an arm and wincing slightly. He was dressed in a black shirt, black baggy jeans, and black boots. His hair was dark purple, and spiked up in a manner similar to Goten's, except he had long bangs instead. His had six piercings in each ear, plus two more for each eyebrow. His black eyeliner fit his stoic personality very well, giving the gothic boy a sense of rebellious nature. A scar ran lightly down his left cheek. Goku was about to greet him when he noticed the hurt arm. "Oh geez! Are you hurt! Are you a camper who got lost? How long have you been out there?"

The teenage boy's lips quirked upward at the thought of being lost in the woods like an idiot. "I'm not a camper, and no, I am not lost. And I only been out here for a few hours." He said plainly. _'Looks like I came to the right place. I can sense this guy's saiyajin all right.'_ Goku blinked, then put on a great big smile. "Great! For a second there, I thought you were far away from home or something like that." He said cheerily. The boy lifted an eyebrow. '_This guy talks too much.' _He thought. Goku turned to Goten. "Hey, son...bring him home and fix him up. I'll be home in a while with dinner." Goten nodded and he slung an arm around the teenager. The purple-haired teen didn't recognize these people. Naively optimistic and trustful of a complete stranger. He pulled away.

"I'll be fine...don't bother." He said. Goku looked surprised. "But, aren't you hungry? I could hear your stomach growling a mile away." He said. "My wife can cook some good food." He offered. "Will you come home with us? We can't leave you here you know." The boy was amazed. Who had been that guileless, ready to help others except Himari? _'None really...because they didn't give a fuck about me.'_ He thought almost sadly. "...All right...but I haven't caught your names yet." he said quietly. Goku pointed at himself. "I'm Goku, and this is my son, Goten." Goten managed to shift his arm and wave with the other. "What's yours?" "...You can just call me Son." the stranger said shortly. "Son? That's our name!" Goten exclaimed. "...So?" "What's your other name?" The ebony-haired man asked. "That's none of your damn business." Son said shortly.

Goten looked at Goku, who just shrugged. "...Sorry...I shouldn't have been rude...I've had a hard life and I'm not used to anyone being nice to me at all." Son mumbled. "What happened?" Goku asked. Son sighed and stared distantly out somewhere, past the trees. "Let's just say when I was a kid, I was neglected past the point where most kids' lives would be fucked up."


	4. He's A Rude One, Isn't He?

**That Bastard Son**

**Ch.3- He's A Rude One, Isn't He?**

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Dragonball Z. Only the characters Himari and Son Draws. Anyone who steals them or my idea will have Mara the evil otaku stalk you and put a whack on your profile. Now that's done, enjoy!

When they arrived at the Son house, Chi-Chi came out to greet them. "Hi boys! ...Who's your friend?" She asked. "We found him wandering in the woods, and he's very hurt. We brought him home to nurse him back to health." Goku explained. "Is that all right?" Chi Chi smiled. "All right he does look like he does need help." Goten nodded in agreement, and shifted the boy on his back to stay on. "Greet him, mom." He said. Chichi chuckled. "I would, but it looks like your friend is sound asleep on you, Goten." Goten blinked, and craned him head to look back. She was right. Son was snoring away, unaware that he was at a home he definitely didn't want to go back to...ever.

Goten and Goku realized that Son was asleep, and decided to put him in the guest bedroom down the hall from Pan's room. As soon as they left, Pan opened her bedroom door and tiptoed down the corridor, stopping at the guest bedroom door. She wondered who was the boy that her ojiisan and ojisan Goten brought in. From what she could see from her bedroom window, the boy looked no more than her and Bra's age, maybe younger. It had been maybe four years since they went dragonball hunting in the universe, and she and Bra didn't have many opportunities to meet guys. Considering who their parents were. Looking around to see if anyone was watching her, Pan quietly opened the door and crept in quietly. A slight change in the silence told her that someone was in there with her, and she whirled around on instinct. _'Well duh__ that one guy.'_ Her mind said.

The quarter saiyajin saw that the boy was sleeping soundly on the bed, and his wounds were cleaned and wrapped in bandages. He was clothed only in his boxers, because the rest of his clothes were being sewn up and washed. Pan noticed that he had a nice body, with rippling muscles under his light tan skin. She also noticed that there were small scars crisscrossing over his chest and body. But the one that interested her most was the one on his left cheek, the one that looked like it was stitched up. _'Where did he get these scars? They look like they were from a whip or something. ...But who would whip him?' _She examined the many other scars on his stomach, which luckily she could hardly see at all.

Pan reached out to touch the deepest scar on his chest, but then her wrist was caught, and she gasped. "...What are you doing?" Son asked quietly as he sat up. Pan saw that his eyes were blue like Trunks', but instead of cheerfulness, it was filled with pain that seemed to have lingered for a long time. _'What sad, beautiful eyes.'_ "I...I..." She couldn't think of any words to explain as she snapped back to reality. "...If you have nothing to say, leave me alone." Son said. He then let go, slightly shoving her away. The quarter saiyajin looked confused as she stumbled backwards. "What? Spit it out." Son said. Now or never... "I...I have never met such a ruder person than you! See if I ever do anything for you again!" Pan managed to shoot at him before she stomped away. An amethyst eyebrow arched upwards. "Uh, like you ever did anything for me in the first place."

Pan twirled around and shot an evil look at him. "Why are you picking on me!? I don't even know you!" She shouted. Son's stoic expression never changed as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. "I'm not. You're the one who's implying that I am. I don't need some badly dressed punk girl telling me what I do and do not. Don't you think I could be under stress right now?" He looked over his shoulder. "Or do you always open your big mouth before you think?" He asked. Pan opened her mouth to say something rude back, but her eyes trailed up to see even deeper scars running down Son's back. "Does it hurt?" She asked. "What? Listening to your chatter when I'm trying to rest? It hurts my head a lot." Son answered, washing his face at the sink. "No, I meant the scars on your back. Where did you get those?" Pan asked impatiently. Son wiped his face and put the towel back on the rack. "Had them since I was a kid I always try not to think about them every time I see them but..." he trailed off as he searched through the drawers next to the bathroom.

"The painful memories always return to haunt me." The purple-haired teen said as he put on a black t-shirt that had the words, 'Skateboarding is not a crime' on it. "Life is full of suffering no matter how nice it might be for you. Remember that." He then opened up the bedroom door. "But what if there was some way life wouldn't be?" Pan asked. Son paused at the doorway. "It doesn't matter nothing matters anymore." He muttered as he left, slamming the door behind him and leaving the quarter saiyajin in the dark room. Son walked down the hallway and completely forgot about the weird girl that sneaked into his bedroom as soon as he entered the living room. " Ohayo! I didn't think you'd be awake, considering you were zoned out when you came. Would you like to eat now?" Videl asked as she saw Son. The purple-haired teen blinked as he saw that this strange woman with blue eyes was talking to him.

"Who are you?" Son asked. "Wow, Goku was right. You aren't much of a talker, are you?" Videl chuckled. "I haven't got your name yet. My name is Videl." "Son." He said shortly. "Really? That's sounds like you could be related to us but you don't look like it." Videl said. " I've been told that." Son mumbled as he sat down at the table. His stomach growled at the sight and smell of the food in front of him but he wasn't sure to give in to his urges. "Go ahead and eat. It's not going to bite." The blue-eyed woman smiled at him. Son sighed and finally dug in, ignoring the look on a spiky-haired man's face as he entered the kitchen. "Wow! Not many people can eat that much..." He started as he observed the many plates that was piled on the table.. Son stopped eating to stare into the man's eyes. "As a saiyajin?" He asked.

Gohan's mouth dropped open as he registered these words. "...What? But...how?" "Vegeta-  
sei blows up in a big explosion, some survivors are living on Earth, had kids, yadda yadda yadda I know. What makes you think I don't?" Son asked. "Uh " Gohan started. "If you really want to know, I'm from the future." Son said. "...Did you say from the future?" Gohan asked. Son rolled his eyes as he heard people coming into the house. " How about I properly explain it as soon as I'm done eating?" He asked. Just then, Pan ran into the kitchen. "Okaasan! Otousan! Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, Marron, Juuhachigou, Krillin, and everyone else have just arrived!" She announced. "Have you met my husband Gohan, and my daughter Pan, Son-kun?" Videl asked. Son acknowledged Gohan with a nod of his head. He then looked at Pan. "You sneaked into my bedroom a few minutes ago." Videl and Gohan blinked, and looked at their daughter, who just started laughing nervously.

Hey! What did you think? If you think you know why 'Son', as I like to disguise his name, is back in the past to change what could possibly affect his other self's life, please review! Even if you don't get it right, it's okay! And just to let you know, this story takes place about four years after the dark dragonball hunting, so right now Pan is I guess, 18, Bra is 19, Marron is...26?, Goten is 30, and Trunks is 31. A lot of angst in the next chapter, so be prepared! Oh, I wonder if anyone can do fanart for any of my stories?


	5. That's All I Have To Say

**That Bastard Son**

**Ch.4-That's All I've Got To Say**

I don't own DBZ! I only own my own characters. And hopefully there isn't going to be romance.

Son almost choked on his meatballs as he caught a glimpse of blue hair from the kitchen. He then stood up and quietly excused himself. "What's wrong?" Videl asked. "Nothing...I just lost my appetite for some reason." Son mumbled. Gohan, Videl, and Pan scratched their heads in confusion as he left the kitchen swiftly. Son walked down the hallways to go back to his bedroom, but someone accidentally ran into him. "Oof! Sorry! My fault!" Son blinked as he saw a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes smiling and rubbing the back of her head in an expression like Goku's. She wore a pink hat, a pink dress, with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, and yellow shoes. Her hair was in pigtails, and she wore gold hoop earrings. "Not hurt, are you?" She asked. Son shook his head as the young woman examined him, poking his arms and face.

"Good!" She then slightly frowned. "I never seen you before...are you one of Pan or Bra's ex-boyfriends or something?" She asked. Son had a look of disgust on his face. "No....why would you even think that? You're sick." The young woman's eyebrow lifted. "So...you're not? Then who are you? If you don't tell me, I'll force it out of you." Son was about to answer, but luckily Gohan found them and got Son out of there just in time. "...Who is that weird blonde chick?" Son asked as he was hustled into the living room. "I see that you met Marron." Gohan said. "...Marron?" Son asked. "Yep...the daughter of Kuririn and Juuhachigou." Gohan explained, pointing them out as they entered. "..." Son didn't say anything as everyone's focus turned to him. He felt very claustrophobic, and wanted to get the hell out of there. He hated being in front of people.

"...Konnichi wa." He finally said quietly. "...Konnichi wa!" Son almost jumped out of his skin as a whole bunch of voices greeted him back. "…Isn't he a cutie?" Bulma said to Chichi as she waved at Son. The teen just nodded at her. "Yes, but I can't help but get the feeling he's somewhat related to you." Chichi whispered back. Vegeta stood off to the side, quietly observing the young man at the front of the room with a scowl on his face as usual. "…What do you mean?" Bulma asked. "Goku and I have no living brothers or sisters, and he has purple hair. So I figured he was related to you in some way. What do you think?" Chichi asked. Bulma tilted her head, looking at the amethyst-haired boy. "...No...no...I think he looks like he could be related to you." She said.

Vegeta finally broke the chattering surrounding him. "You, boy!" He barked out at the teen. Son scowled in a manner similar to Vegeta's as he looked at the short saiyajin. "...The name is Son." He said stiffly. Vegeta just snorted. "I don't care what your name is...explain yourself. I've never seen you before." "Vegeta! Already three seconds in the room, and you're getting up in this poor boy's face! Shame on you!" Bulma scolded. "...It's alright. It's not he's going to bite me in the ass like a dog." Son chuckled mirthlessly. "Of course, unless you can carry your large head across the other side of the room to have a go at me?" He asked. Vegeta growled deep under his breath as he faced away from Son. Everyone blinked as they realized the joke, and burst out laughing, pointing at Vegeta. "AHAHAHA!!! He zinged you!" Son looked at them strangely. "It wasn't that funny." He said.

Almost immediately they all stopped laughing, except for Goku, who had a mouth full of food, and he was choking on it. Pan whacked Goku's back, helping him swallow the food in one big gulp. "Whoo, thanks Pan. I thought I'd die on food. "Well ojiisan, that wouldn't be a nice death for you, would it?" Pan asked. "No, I guess not." They all laughed again, almost forgetting Son was even there. But luckily Pan saw that Son slunk off, and followed him. "Son, why are you by yourself? Where's your mom and dad?" She said. Son stopped, a mixed feeling of grief and anger washing over him. _'Okaasan...' _he thought. _"_I'm an orphan.." He explained. "...I'm sorry." Pan said. The purple-haired teenager looked at her. "...Why did she have to leave me all alone?" He asked quietly. "What?" Pan asked. "...Why did she wait all that time for him?" "...What are you talking about, Son?" She asked again. "He left me with hatred, despair, loneliness, and bitter feelings towards the world because he never loved her back." Son muttered. _'That's all I've got to say.'_

"Who did?" Pan asked as she grabbed his arm. Son almost shoved her away, but she was determined to stay. "I won't leave until you give me a straight answer." She said. Son sighed, but he had to give her credit for being such a nosy brat. "Okay, fine! Answer me this question: Why couldn't Okaasan continue on with life?! Why did she have to commit suicide in front of me, Pan? WHY DAMMIT!?" He shouted. The black-haired girl couldn't answer the question as he brushed her off. "Son..." She started. "...Stop trying to make me feel better. I don't need you telling me what to do." Son said flatly. Pan didn't understand as she walked after him. "...What don't you understand!? Get the fuck away from me! I WANT TO BE ALONE!!!" Son yelled. The quarter saiyajin stopped, letting the teen go. "...Pan? What happened? I heard yelling in here." Marron said as she ran up to Pan, who was sitting down on the floor and feeling like crap. "Marron...what's it like to lose a loved one forever?" She asked.

Okay, well there wasn't much explaining really, but at least there's a part of Draws' tragic life revealed. And sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I've been busying myself doing other things. If you want to, check out my profile in It's 'anotakuami.' And I decided to change the ages. This story actually takes place two years after the dark dragonball hunting. So if I confused people, sorry!


	6. The Prodigal Son Returns

**That Bastard Son**

**Ch.6- The Prodigal Son Returns**

Son knows that he needs all the help he can, but his ego's not letting him. Who can help him?

Son climbed out the nearest window, and ran into the forest behind the Son house. He managed to get into a small clearing with a cave. "…I don't need any help, damn it!" He gritted his teeth, punching the wall with his fists with every word. "I…don't…need…it!" He continued on, making holes in the walls until it looked like Swiss cheese. "I can't do this by myself!!! I…can't…do it…" He whispered, leaning against the wall and silently sobbing to himself. "…I need you to help me through this…where are you?" He stopped when he sensed someone coming. In the meantime, back in the future…

"…Traitor!" The cloaked figure spat out, punching Himari in the gut. Himari coughed up blood as he slumped over, trying to regain himself. Other cloaked figures held him up, their solemn faces hidden under cloaks. "You know what it means to leave the cult, Leonus." Himari looked up with some blood dripping out of his mouth. "…Death…" He muttered. "That's right…you're going to die a slow, painful, horrible death…unless you tell me where you hid the brat." The figure said. Himari glared at the figure angrily. "I told you! I don't know! The last time I saw him was when…" "LIAR!!" He snarled, kicking Himari in the head and sending him flying into a nearby wall. Earlier, the dark-haired saiyajin had lost when he was surrounded, and outnumbered. Himari had prayed that Draws had found somewhere to live safely, because it didn't look like he was going to join his friend anytime soon. But fortunately, they spared his life.

"You know where the hybrid is at, step-brother!" He grabbed Himari by the shirt, and slammed him into the wall repeatedly, creating an even bigger crater. "…Stop that now." A voice uttered. Himari's step-brother paused in his abuse, and looked in his direction. "...Milady?" He asked. "Drop the traitor, Tauros. He's of no use to us. He won't tell us where he is." Himari's brother let him go, letting him drop to the floor like an anchor. He then pulled off the hood, revealing a handsome man with long spiky black hair, and deep chocolate eyes. Tauros looked to be around 30 years old, a couple years older than Himari himself. "But if you let me, I'll torture him until he answers." Tauros suggested. "No." The shadowed figure smirked. "Use him like radar and have him find him. When you do, kill them both." Tauros bowed once before sweeping out of the room. But before he did, he turned and smirked evilly at Himari, who was still sitting on the floor.

"Enjoy your life while you still can." Himari shot daggers at him before he was left alone in the room. The saiyajin then let out a yell and banged his fists on the marble, creating a small crater. He didn't expect anything like this happen. And he felt awful for even bringing Draws here all those years ago. If he had known that…that sick bastard would do such an awful thing to Draws, then it would've been better to leave the child alone. But no, he was too kind for his own good, and he had decided to take care of him. Not to mention...her hatred of Draws whenever she laid eyes on him. And she had ordered Tauros to do it. The reason why Draws was so afraid of contact with people, and why his life was so messed up. "…It's all fault…it's…all…my…fault." Himari whispered, covering his face with his hands. His quiet sobs could be heard throughout the chamber.

Back in the past….

"…Why were you following me?" Son asked coldly as he faced Vegeta. The older saiyajin didn't waver under the steely cobalt gaze that locked onto his own ebony ones. "You're a saiyajin, aren't you?" He asked. Son's eyebrow slightly twitched. "…What makes you think I'm a…whatever you said?" Vegeta snorted. "You can't fool me boy…your anger gives you away. So who are you and what are you doing here?" Son scowled. He didn't think out of all people, he would be the one to find out first. "My name is Draws, and I'm a bastard child." He answered. "I'm here to change my future." Vegeta studied the hybrid, noticing that he was well built for a kid his age, and he could sense he had potential for getting to the next stage. That is, if he already hadn't tried yet. "I am Vegeta, prince of all saiyajins." Draws' eyebrow went up. "…How can you be there's only a handful left?"

"How are you a saiyajin?" Vegeta asked, ignoring the teen's question. "I was born here on Earth…I don't exactly remember who my parents were, so don't even ask who they were." Son Draws said shortly. The older saiyajin cursed under his breath as he realized that the only information about him was nowhere in sight, and so he had to do something else to find that out. "You have potential to become super saiyajin 2, Draws. How would you feel if I told you I could get you there in no time?" He asked. Vegeta saw the gleam of a royal warrior within the teenager as he said these words. "You mean there's a level higher than super saiyajin? …I like to reach that Vegeta." Draws said.

Everyone looked up when they saw Vegeta and Draws come through the door of the Son house. "Where were you!? We've been looking all over for you guys!" Bulma exclaimed, running over to them and hugging them. Draws wasn't used to the hugs, and pulled away in annoyance. "Don't touch me." He muttered. Vegeta smirked as he faced the crowded room. "From now on, Son will live with us at Capsule Corp. and train with me." He announced. "But Otousan, I don't think…what if he's not…?" Trunks questioned. Vegeta glared at his son. Trunks snapped his mouth closed and sat back down. "…Great! Is it all right if we come over and train with you guys?" Goku asked. The rest of the Sons except for Chi-chi nodded in excitement. "No. Absolutely not." She said firmly.

"Aw, come on mom…why not?" Goten asked. "Because I said so." Chi-chi said. "Please, obaasan?" Pan begged. "For once listen to the screechy woman." Vegeta said impatiently. They all stopped jabbing and sat back down. "I'm flying home." He said shortly before he took off in the air. Draws eyes never wavered from their cold orbs but he did at least send them a sympathetic look before he followed Vegeta. "…Holy crap…he can fly?! Who the heck is he?!?!" Krillin asked, watching them fly off. "He's like the Goth teen version of Vegeta." Gohan observed. "Only more human."


End file.
